Aconteça o que acontecer
by Mary Ogawara
Summary: Presente para Bianca Potter. Hilda de Polaris e Siegfried refletem sobre seus sentimentos, ao mesmo tempo em que a princesa pressente que algo terrível está para acontecer.


**Aconteça o que acontecer**

**por Mary Ogawara**

Esta fic é um presente para uma amiga muito especial, a angel Bianca Potter.

* * *

A manhã começava em Asegard, um pequeno e gelado reino localizado no extremo norte da Europa. O dia não é muito claro, pois a maioria dos raios do sol é detida pelas nuvens. Seria de se esperar que o povo desse lugar tivesse, também, o coração frio, por nunca terem visto o sol em seu completo esplendor, ou sentido o calor de um verão. Mas, ao contrário, eles zelavam pelo amor e pela paz em sua terra, apoiados pela princesa Hilda.

Hilda de Polaris, como era chamada, era uma jovem muito bonita, que conservava sempre uma expressão de serenidade e bondade em seu rosto. Morava em companhia da irmã mais nova, a princesa Fleur, no palácio de Valhalla, e desde muito cedo, assumira uma grande responsabilidade: a garota era a representante do deus Odin, da mitologia nórdica, na Terra.

Todas as manhãs, Hilda se reunia aos demais habitantes de Asegard para rezar e pedir a Odin que continuasse protegendo a todos. Ela ainda dedicava parte de seu dia para rezar sozinha, bem perto do mar. Por causa dessa rotina, Hilda era vista por todos como uma figura sagrada, e havia até mesmo um grupo de jovens dispostos a dar suas vidas para protegê-la. Apesar de tudo isso, Hilda era apenas mais uma garota.

Toda garota tem sonhos, expectativas, ri, chora, ama. Com Hilda não era diferente; ela apenas procurava esconder esses sentimentos que poderiam desviá-la de suas obrigações. Somente uma pessoa, além de sua irmã, e, talvez até mais que ela, conhecia esse lado da garota. Uma pessoa a quem ela considerava um grande amigo e seu maior confidente – ironicamente, o garoto a quem ela amava.

Naquela manhã, Siegrified observava do castelo enquanto a garota rezava acomapanhada dos outros habitantes de Asegard. Ninguém mais notaria nela a preocupação que ele notava. O garoto desviou o olhar para o chão por um momento. "Quanta bobagem...", pensou ele um pouco desanimado. Não importava o quanto ele fosse próximo dela: era apenas mais um dos guardas do palácio, e nunca poderia revelar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos... Nunca poderia dizer a ela o quanto a amava.

Siegrified voltou a fitar o rosto delicado da garota e, distraído, nem percebeu que já não havia mais quase ninguém no palácio. Só "despertou" quando ouviu uma voz conhecida lhe dirigir a palavra.

_-Você está dormindo em pé? - perguntou um jovem loiro, e quase tão alto quanto ele, em tom de brincadeira_

_-Bom dia pra você também, Hagen. - respondeu Siegrified, finalmente sorrindo ao ver o rosto do amigo, mas logo voltando seus olhos para Hilda_

Hagen esticou o pescoço para olhar pela janela do palácio, e percebeu o que havia feito o amigo se distrair daquela maneira.

_-Ah, meu amigo, - começou com um sorriso – você está perdido!_

Siegrified sorriu, e ao desviar os olhos novamente para o amigo e perceber quem se aproximava deles, devolveu com um sorriso ainda maior:

_-Olha só quem fala!_

_-Que..._

_-Bom dia, rapazes! - disse uma garota baixinha e loira, usando um belo vestido branco, ao chegar perto deles_

_-Bom dia, senhorita Fleur. - os dois responderam, quase ao mesmo tempo_

_-Vocês estão bem ensaiados, não é? - disse a garota, sorrindo dos dois guardas, que eram, também, seus amigos – Eu vou ver se já surgiram flores no jardim do palácio._

_-Posso acompanhá-la, senhorita? - perguntou Hagen, quase que imediatamente_

_-Claro que sim, Hagen. Vamos!_

Siegrified acompanhou com os olhos os dois se afastarem até o final do corredor onde estavam. Ele e Hagen entendiam um ao outro, pois estavam ambos apaixonados por mulheres que não os correspondiam... O garoto ainda olhou mais uma vez para Hilda antes de se afastar de onde estava. A manhã já havia surgido, e ele tinha o seu dever a cumprir.

No pátio frio do palácio, em frente à estátua de Odin, Hilda, agora sozinha, não mais rezava; apenas aproveitava aquele momento para refletir um pouco. Já fazia alguns dias que a garota estava um pouco nervosa, mas não sabia direito porquê. Ela sentia medo, medo de que algo ruim estivesse prestes a acontecer...

Hilda queria contar a alguém que estava com esse mal pressentimento, mas temia que pudesse soar assustadora demais. Portanto, esforçava-se para continuar calma, pelo menos aparentemente. Doía-lhe ter de esconder-se desse jeito até mesmo de Siegrified, mas já não escondia há tanto tempo que o amava? De certa forma, ocultar uma simples impressão parecia-lhe bem mais fácil.

"Siegfried, se você soubesse o quanto é importante pra mim...", pensava a garota. "Mas não é certo... Eu acho que nunca poderei dizer a você."

Hilda se levantou do chão, onde estava ajoelhada, e começou a caminhar, cheia de dúvidas, em direção à escadaria que a levaria até a beira do mar. Não poderia deixar que seus problemas interferissem na realização da Vontade de Odin.

A manhã não demorou a passar, assim como a tarde, e logo Asegard foi envolvido pela misteriosa escuridão daquela noite. Depois do jantar, Fleur desejou boa noite à irmã, e se recolheu para dormir. Hilda, porém, sabia que não conseguiria fazer o mesmo, nem que tentasse. Não, pelo menos, naquele momento.

Caminhou até a varanda da sala de estar do palácio, e observou o céu por alguns minutos. "Quando o céu está tão cheio de nuvens, deveria ser impossível ver as estrelas, mas...". Uma, entretanto, brilhava solitária e , estranhamente, mais forte do que nunca: a estrela do Norte. "O que isso pode significar...?".

_-Ainda está acordada, princesa Hilda?_

_-Siegfried..._

O jovem guerreiro sorriu carinhosamente, e caminhou até encostar-se no parapeito da varanda, exatamente como Hilda, tomando, por respeito, uma pequena distância dela. Hilda também sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma mistura de felicidade e tristeza, por estar ao lado do amado, mas sem confessar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Os dois permaneceram calados, observando as estrelas por pouco mais de um minuto. O silêncio da garota e seu semblante preocupado eram, para Siegfried, mais gélidos do que o vento forte que balançava os cabelos dela.

_-A estrela do Norte está brilhando como nunca hoje. - disse o garoto_

_-Sim. Eu notei... - disse a garota sentindo lágrimas teimosas rolarem pelo seu rosto_

Siegfried se assustou ao vê-la chorar. Sabia que a garota andava um pouco preocupada, mas não imaginava que fosse algo que a afetasse daquela maneira. Hilda sempre tentava não preocupar os outros com seus problemas.

_-Hilda...? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

A garota o olhou nos olhos, caminhou os passos que a separavam dele, e o abraçou de repente, desatando a chorar. Siegfried ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, sem saber o que deveria fazer, até criar coragem para finalmente envolver a amada em um abraço terno e protetor.

_-Hilda..._

O garoto sentia-se mal por vê-la daquele jeito e, paradoxalmente, bem por a estar abraçando. Tudo o que ele desejava naquele momento era que a garota pudesse, de alguma forma, sentir todo o amor e carinho que ele reservava apenas para ela; queria que isso pudesse confortá-la, e fazer secar as suas lágrimas.

_-Siegfried, eu... Eu estou com medo. - disse ela entre soluços_

_-Com medo, Hilda? - ele repetiu sem entender_

_-Sim... Há alguns dias eu tenho sentido que algo terrível está para acontecer... Algo que vai mudar as nossas vidas... Para sempre. - disse ela, enquanto recomeçava a chorar_

A garota o abraçou mais forte depois de revelar o que lhe atormentava. Era como se ele fosse o único em que ela confiasse; como se precisasse daquele abraço; como se temesse perdê-lo...

_-Hilda, - ele começou – eu prometo que vou estar ao seu lado para sempre, não importa o que acontecer. Eu nunca deixarei que qualquer mal se aproxime de você enquanto eu viver. - disse ele. "E eu faço isso por quem você é, enão pelo quê é...", ele teve vontade de dizer_

Hilda levantou a cabeça, e o seu olhar encontrou o do garoto. Era um olhar sincero, determinado, forte e, ao mesmo tempo, doce, o dele.

_-Eu sei que posso confiar em você, Siegfried... - disse ela, tentando sorrir_

Os dois ainda se encararam por um breve momento, que ambos almejaram que durasse para sempre, antes de se separarem – contentes pela aproximação, mas decepcionados por não terem se declarado de uma vez. Hilda voltou a fitar a estrela do Norte; a voz do garoto ao seu ouvido ainda ecoando em sua mente, "Eu prometo que vou estar do seu lado para sempre...".

Pela primeira vez em alguns dias, a garota esqueceu por um momento os maus presságios que a assombravam, para deixar-se tomar por um pouco de felicidade. Percebeu que os olhos de Siegfried ainda estavam focados nela, e sou rosto alvo corou levemente. Hilda sorriu e virou-se para encará-lo. Siegfried também sorriu. Estava aliviado em ver, depois de dias, o maravilhoso sorriso de Hilda.

_-Siegfried... - Hilda começou a falar e, como seu rosto ficasse um pouco mais vermelho, a garota desviou o olhar para o interior do palácio. - Você acha que... Que quando duas pessoas... - ela falava pausadamente, por causa da timidez – Duas pessoas se amam... Você acha que o que elas são importa...?_

Siegfried também sentiu o rosto corar. Não tinha certeza se aquilo significava o que ele gostaria, mas desejava que sim.

_-Eu acho que não deveria importar, Hilda. - ele respondeu um pouco nervoso_

_-Eu também. - disse ela, sorrindo_

Hilda olhou uma última vez para a estrela do Norte. Sentiu vontade de deixar todos os pensamentos ruins para trás e acreditar que a estrela brilhava apenas para abençoar o seu amor. Finalmente sentiu os seus olhos pesarem um pouco.

_-Bem... Eu acho que vou dormir. - disse a garota caminhando até a porta que a levaria até a sala e parando para olhar o amado mais uma vez – Boa noite, Siegfried..._

_-Boa noite. Durma bem, Hilda. - disse o garoto, também sorrindo_

Hilda atravessou a sala, deixando Siegfried sozinho, e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto. A garota já não sabia mais o que estava sentindo. Ainda estava com medo, mas também estava feliz. Sim, havia mais do que devoção ou amizade no olhar de Siegfried, e isso era simplesmente incrível. O abraço do garota a havia feito sentir querida, amada. Finalmente ela se via especial nos olhos de alguém apenas como a garota que era.

Ainda na varanda, Siegfried sorria um sorriso bobo. Tantas vezes Hilda o havia olhado com carinho, mas com o mesmo olhar que dirigia, como princesa, a todos que falassem com ela. Naquela noite, entretanto, ela tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos. Ele não saberia dizer se havia sido pura imaginação, mas, ao abraçá-la, quase pôde sentir o inebriante aroma do amor...

O garoto já estava caminhando em direção ao interior do palácio, mas antes ainda olhou mais uma vez para a janela que dava para o quarto de Hilda. Nesse momento, porém, sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrer sua espinha. Hilda teria razão ao dizer que um mal se aproximava de Asegard? Siegfried cogitou ir até ela e falar de uma vez tudo o que queria, mas logo a idéia se desvaneceu. "Ela deve estar dormindo agora. Não vou perturbá-la, ela precisa descansar...", ele pensou.

_-Aconteça o que acontecer, vou sempre estar do seu lado, Hilda._

Fim

**

* * *

****Palavras da autora:**

Olàpessoal!

Sempre tive vontade de escrever one-shots – um tipo de história que aprecio muito -, mas nunca tinha tido uma idéia suficientemente boa para uma fic tão curtinha. Foi então que a Bianca me lembrou que eu já havia prometido a ela escrever uma fic com o casal Hilda e Siegfried, e parece que eu me "iluminei", né, Bia? Confesso que estive um pouco insegura quanto a essa fic, mas resolvi escrever assim mesmo. O resultado foi este: curtinho, mas, eu espero, muito meigo! Espero que tenha agradado os fãs desse casal tão lindinho e, especialmente, à Bianca, a quem "entrego" este presente!

**Dedicatória:**

Bianca,

Amiga, certamente, conhecer você foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu e que contribuiu para tornar o ano de 2004 simplesemnet inesquecível para mim! Você é alegre, divertida, sincera, inteligente, meiga (é sim! ), e, claro, amiga – mas essas só são algumas das suas qualidades. É realmente uma amiga de verdade, daquelas que a gente pode até procurar, mas vai ter muita sorte se encontrar. Obrigada por me agüentar desse jeitinho um pouco "difícil e maluco" que eu sou, e saiba que é sempre muito bom estar com você!

Muitos beijinhos, te adoro mesmo!

Marina "Mary Ogawara" Rodrigues

P.S. Espero que este não tenha sido um "presente de Grego"! Rsss


End file.
